Footloose Remake
by dancingqueen1293
Summary: What if Ren didn't go to Bomont to live after his mother's death? What if he went to stay with the family he's never met in Tulsa? There is a ban on unsupervised dancing there and Ren doesn't think it's fair. What will he do about it? And what happens when a certain Curtis brother catches his eye? Slash! Ren/Soda, Dally/Soda, Two-Bit/Steve, Darry/OC


A/N: So, I was watching The Outsiders and Footloose tonight and I got to thinking… what if Ren didn't go to Bomont to live after his mom died? What if he went to Tulsa? What if that's where the dancing law was in effect? So, that's how this all started! Please tell me what you think! This is only the first chapter. Oh, by the way, this will be slash, and I bet you will never guess who Ren's love interest is going to be! ;) Oh! And could someone please help me figure out a better title for this thing?! I'll give you credit in the next chapter I swear!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or Footloose, they are not mine and never will be, unfortunately! But that doesn't mean I won't be getting a little creative with them! ;D

Chapter One

"Hey, Ponyboy, do you think Darry is going to be mad that we're late?" Johnny Cade asked from next to his best friend, Ponyboy Curtis.

Ponyboy smiled at Johnny's worry. "Don't worry, Johnny. Since I turned 16, Darry's been a bit more lenient about what I do and when I come home."

Curly Shepard smirked from the far end of the small pick-up truck. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Baby Curtis. It isn't because he trusts ya. It's because of that new broad he's got himself. She's got him all in a good mood for ya."

The red-headed Curtis rolled his eyes. "I don't think Jessica has anything to do with it, Shepard." Besides, he liked to think Darry trusted him on his own free will, not because a girl made him do it. "Hey, hand me that lighter at your feet, would ya?"

It was dark and Curly couldn't see a damned thing. "I don't see anything, Pony."

Sighing, Ponyboy took one last look at the road and then leaned over Johnny to look for the lighter himself. That's when it happened.

"PONYBOY!" Johnny screamed.

The youngest Curtis brother had just enough time to look up and see headlights come at them, before the impact. Everything went dark for the three teenagers.

~~~~~

Greasers and Socs alike showed up for the service held in memory of the three boys killed. The Socs were there mostly because Ponyboy was the Reverend's brother and they respected Darrel Curtis. Sodapop Curtis sat in the front row of the church, blue eyes red-rimmed from crying. He watched as his older brother, Darrel, walked up to the microphone.

"Today is a sad day. We have lost three young lives tonight, all three of them were family to me. I would like to offer my condolences to Tim Shepard and his family." Darry gestured to the stony faces of the Shepard family. Tim nodded in appreciation, though he was trying not to break down crying. "I would offer the same to the Cade family, but they do not appear to be here."

Soda clenched his hands together. He hated Johnny's family, but who needed them? The gang was the only family that the raven-haired teen had ever needed.

"My own brother, Ponyboy, was also lost in the terrible accident. I can only thank God that Soda wasn't in the truck as well. I don't know what I would do if I lost him too. The three were on their way home from an unsupervised dance that I believe contained alcoholic beverages and lewd dancing. I believe this to have been one of the causes of the accident. And as I see all the members of the city council here with us today, I would like to propose that a few new laws be made." Darry's blue-green eyes met each of the other men's eyes.

Soda looked at his brother in confusion. He wondered what his older brother was up to.

"I would like to propose that a ban be put into effect. A ban on unsupervised dances being held within the city limits of Tulsa. Also, I think a new curfew needs to be made. I think young people under the age of 20 should be home by 10, no later." Darry met the shocked eyes of Soda before speaking again. "We'd be doing this for their own good."

And with those last words, the new laws were put into effect. But that didn't mean that everyone followed them...

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! Creative criticism is welcomed, but please don't be rude. Thanks! :D


End file.
